The New Job?
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex has a child and he met the man. he finds his true father.
1. Chapter 1

The new spy Team?

When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning it is never good news. 12 year old Joshua Rider opened the door of his house in London, his mom and dad worked in a boring bank at Royal &amp; General, and both were away.

"Are you Mr. Joshua Rider?" One of the police man asked.

"Yes I am what wrong sir is?" but he already knew what it was from the way they spoke and stood, that someone had died.

"I am sorry but you mother… Kim Jane Rider died. She was ambushed on her trip. We were hoping to see you father." Tears went in his eyes but none fell.

"Thank you. For telling me."

(Joshua's Pov)

After the police had left I went and sat on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Why did this happen?" I say as I hear my dad walk in then heaves a sigh and sits beside me.

"J, I do not know"

Chapter 2

So the funeral was sad, and gloomy, k-unit showed up as well as j, and the Sargent.

"Kim you were the best wife and mother anyone could ask for I am sorry that you died." Wolf said, because she was like as sister to him, at that Eagle patted him on the back.

"Фор Алех Ридер. цоме то мы чоусе он Маы 13, 2Ь30" a Russian voice called out (for Alex Rider come to my house on May 13 2:30). At the voice everyone went dead silence.

"Ok"

(Line Break)

Alex walked around the house he knew that had to be his friend's house, saying friend wasn't exactly the right word. No one was home.

"Well you are late!" he remarked as he heard the person approaching behind him.

When Alex turned around he saw not Yassen but someone who looked like him.

"You are his son?" the young man shakes his head 'no'.

"I am his brother, younger brother, in fact we are only a year apart." He said.

The 2 eyed each other for a minute. Then the UN named man gestured to the house.

(Line break)

"So I will explain myself. My name is Alexei Anton Gregorovich. And to say you awfully look like my brother, and I did some searching. Your real name is Александр (Alexander) Gregorovich. It is true, do not deny it you were sent to live with The Rider Family, he didn't want you to have this life and wants you to go home in Russia, Moscow. He is waiting there for you guys." Alexei had just finished his speech when the doorbell rang.

Both men stared at each other than relised who it was.

"Who would that be?" Alex whispered a hint of coldness in his voice.

"RIDER GETOUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP IT IS MI6!" yelled a voice.

"They know! We have to get Joshua and leave. Can I trust you?"

"Yes" quickly grabbing their guns they shot, all bullets hit the targets. With ease they left in a car that was untraceable.

Chapter 2

Joshua was in his house when heavily armed men stood outside.

"Who are you?!" the man looked at him with cold brown eyes.

"Here to keep you safe. Your father" then he stayed quiet.

A voice came behind him, the voice he knew so much. The one he wished that he didn't have to hide from.

"Joshua I am so sorry, you have to stay here. Those men are MI6, they want to kill me because I relised that my true father is the world's famous assassin. I love you but I can no longer be in your life, if MI6 wants you to work for them you will not. They will only kill you, I love you" tears streamed down both faces, one of sadness, one of regret.

"Whatever" Joshua had always said that when he was sad or angry he looked at his father with look of awe, because his grandpa is Yassen

"I will miss you"

(Done chapter 1 &amp; 2! I hope you liked it, it is my 17 story. Anyways review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

A/N: sorry I took so long!

"I'll miss you" he had said, than left.

Joshua Rider sat at the desk across a slim man with green eyes and light chocolate hair.

"Hello, my name is Smitthers" he said and held out his hand.

"Josh, call me Josh." They shook and the man started to talk.

"Okay I need to know what you know of you father, has he told you his secrets, what he does for work or anything. Can you do it for me?"

"Yeah….."

= == === Line Break == == == == ==

Julia Rothman glanced at the boy/ man who now looked the spitting image of Cossack. His blond hair cut short, blue eyes hidden by green contacts, and dressed casually: jeans, Silk dress shirt, and trainers.

"Julia." The woman went and stroked the man's cheek.

"My wife died, I don't hit on women especially if they are older than me. Sorry ma'am."

Julia smacked his cheek making him step back but he kept a blank face and offered his other.

"You agreed to work for us, and now it's time, here's your next mission…."

a file and he opened it , what he saw was:

(1) name: Alan Blunt

dob: June 15 1945

grey hair, once blue eyes now grey.

was head of MI6, now works as a milk man.

lives: Canada Duncan B.C.

address: 2946 Sherman Road, near the police station (2)

A/N: you didn't expect that!

2\. I just searched it up so... if some lives there! lol

3\. okay I am not good at keeping them long sorry; I am doing these on what I think. So give me ideas. Julius Grief will be in the next hopefully.


	3. Chapter 35

Chapter 5 of the new spy team

Julius grief stood in front of the woman and smiled he knew what to do yet he couldn't do it, she was beautiful! Midnight black hair to her waist, bright green eyes and a little baby, she didn't look like a Mi6 agent. She looked like a loving mother.

She was about to drop her papers and he rushed forward and caught all of them, with a grin he said: "Careful miss" he said and winked. She blushed and walked on.

"Watch it Mister" a tap on his head confirmed that his mentor was still with him.

"Sorry" he said and the older man nodded and they walked out of the hospital the job done or whatever that he had been doing.

The music deafened them in the car and none of them noticed the young man in his early 20's sitting in the back until the music went off.

"Hello Grief. Hello Skinner"

Skinner his alias, but who sold him out for a bit more money that Alex had been paying him. The scene would have been funny but Grief knew why the man had come.

**REVENGE **

"Alex, thought you died." sneered the man who still looked like a teen with a younger look of Alex, though he was faking bravado, a blond brow went up and a crueler sneer cold and emotionless went on the face. It made two of them shiver.

"Good bye" the man jumped out and when he did the car exploded.


End file.
